1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relates to a computed tomography (CT) system, and more particularly, to a CT system including a rotatable collimator.
2. Description of the Related Art
A CT system is an apparatus that irradiates X-rays on an object at several angles, measures the X-rays passing through the object, reconstructs an absorption value of a cross-sectional surface of the object, and displays the reconfigured absorption value as an image.
In general X-ray photographs, a three-dimensional (3D) image of an object is displayed on a two-dimensional (2D) film. However, the CT system displays a 3D image of a selected cross-sectional surface, and thus, may be used to accurately diagnose various cases that are difficult to diagnose with a general X-ray photograph. The CT system examines an object nondestructively and safely, and thus is widely used for finding an internal shape or density of an object in both industry and medical fields.
In CT system technology, research is being conducted into reducing a time which is required for acquiring an image and for reducing an amount of X-rays to which a patient is exposed. Therefore, the CT system technology is continuously advancing.